<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well, That's Unexpected by talldee8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192230">Well, That's Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talldee8/pseuds/talldee8'>talldee8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maybe Expected [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Dysphoria, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Pregnancy, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is His Own Warning, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Eddie Kaspbrak, trans author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talldee8/pseuds/talldee8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had planned this. Well, Eddie had planned this down to the very second. From the start in a couple of months to the end a little over nine months later, when did things ever go the way he planned? Especially when one Richie Tozier-Kaspbrak was involved at any point. Let alone a key player, the whole ordeal. </p><p>Or</p><p>Eddie and Richie go to the doctor to start the process of conceiving and find themselves blown forward several weeks unexpectedly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maybe Expected [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well, That's Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! First upload but not my first fic. Let me know if you want more of this one because I could make a whole series but, I gotta know someone wants to read it. Thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> They sat waiting in the mint-colored office to be called back, surrounded by girls and women who sunk questioning gazes at the two men. Places like this always made Eddie's skin crawl in a way that was different because he didn't belong here. The grip on his hand tightens, making him meet Richie's eyes. Usually, he couldn't get the man to shut up, but he hadn't spoken a word since Eddie's check-in. They both knew that depending on what was said today, their lives would change forever.</p><p>"Mr. Tozier-Kaspbrak?" A nurse calls from the door on the far wall. All the women in the waiting room follow them with their eyes as the two make their way to her. Her smile is genuine as she leads them down the hallways.</p><p>"How are you two today? I hear we're here for some possibly exciting news." Her cheeriness wasn't faked either.</p><p>"We're good. Anxious, I guess." Eddie answers honestly because he is anxious.</p><p>They had talked about this a few times since they got married, but this was the first tangible step toward what could come next for them.</p><p>"I'm ganna take your weight and height, and then we will go through some general questions before the doctor finds out what we are working with. Is that alright?" The nurse, Amanda, seems to understand that all of this is making Eddie nervous because, after the general characteristic, she leaves Eddie and Richie alone in the examination room for the first time since they were called back.</p><p>"Is this what your mom's vagina smelled like Eds because I might have-" Eddie's hand makes contact with his arm right as "Beep beep, Richie" makes its way out of his mouth. Even though the words sound annoyed, Eddie smiles and gripping Richie's hand tighter than ever before.</p><p>"You think she's going to ask how big my dick is?" Richie's grin is taking up most of his face. Eddie huffs back at him.</p><p>"Of course not, Rich. She's going to ask how my periods have been since I went off T. How often I drink alcohol. How many times we have sex a month. But go ahead, tell her how big your dick is, Dick." Eddie's face is suddenly tight with the thought of having to talk about the things he had avoided since middle school.</p><p>Richie barks out a laugh that helps ground, Eddie. "You know, Eddie spaghetti, I'd do all the talking if I could, but this is your body. If you don't want to go through with this, we can-"</p><p>He is cut off by a knock on the door, alerting them of Amada's return.</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt. I just thought you should know that Dr. Taylor is actually going to handle everything with you herself." Amanda's head disappeared, and the door was closed again within seconds of its opening. Eddie caught Richie's eyes as a silence wash over them</p><p>Was there something wrong? Why did Dr. Taylor want to deal with everything herself? Was Eddie's insurance rejecting their application for fertility treatments? He'd gone off Testosterone six months prior to prepare for this. Was it all for nothing?</p><p>"Eds, I'm sure it's nothing. Really." Richie can always tell when Eddie was starting to worry about these kinds of things. A leftover from their childhood and Eddie's mother's tight grip on his stream of consciousness.</p><p>Richie is rubbing circles on his hand with his thumb while bring his other up to scratch over Eddie's shoulders, adding just enough weight to make Eddie feel safe again. They stay like that in the quiet until another knock comes from the door.</p><p>A tall, blonde woman in her mid-thirties enters with a smile pulled across her face. "You must be the Tozier-Kaspbrak's I've been looking forward to meeting all day."</p><p>She held her hand out to shake both Eddie and Richie's hands before sitting down on the rollie-stool that seemed to be a staple in all doctor's offices.</p><p>"I'll go first. Then you two can tell me something about yourselves, and we'll get down to baby-making business." The last bit pulls a laugh out of Richie and a flushed huff out of Eddie.</p><p>"I like you already, Dr. T. I'm the husband, Richie." Never being able to wait his turn, Richie seizes the opportunity to go first, even without being prompt.</p><p>Dr. Taylor returns a laugh. "Well, I thought I was going first. I'm Dr. Taylor, and I'll be your OBGYN from point A to point Z and everything in-between. Any question or mood swing can be facilitated through me, and I'll be here with you every step of the way." Her openness about her position makes Eddie a little misty-eyed with relief that everything seemed fine.</p><p>"I'm Eddie, the patient guess? Um. I've been off T for six months, and we are here today to find out if I can start fertility treatments sometime soon too..." Eddie trailed off, and Richie picked up right where he did.</p><p>"So we can get knocked up." The matter of fact way the words leave Richie's mouth, making Eddie cover his face with his hands and make Dr. Taylor laugh.</p><p>"Well, Richie, we can definitely do that. I'm ganna to run through general questions and housekeeping. Then, we're going to do an ultrasound to see how your uterus is looking right now and a pelvic examination just to check all of our bases. So, let's start with…"</p><p>The next hour of the boys' lives is filled with questions. Some are obviously needed, while others seem to come out of the left field. "Why does it matter how much fresh fish I eat?" was something Richie would never get out of his head without giggling at the expression on Eddie's face. His eyebrows are drawn together in the way they had since they were children making Eddie look like a lost puppy rather than a man in his twenties.</p><p>The next step was the ultrasound, making Eddie want to already crawl out of his own skin. Having to drop his pants and allow the friendly tech to smear a cold, lube like jelly on his lower abdomen made him want to back out of this all together but, the look of pure excitement on Richie's face made Eddie live through it. The tech goes through what the machine will be showing them and what Dr. Taylor is probably looking for before handing the Raines over to the woman.</p><p>"You ready, Eddie? It will be cold and feel kind of funny," Dr. Taylor said, wand in hand.</p><p>"I feel like that is the same thing my doctor tells me before a prostate exam," Richie adds his own two cents before Dr. Taylor makes contact with Eddie's stomach leaving the doctor laughing and Eddie hissing at the unusual instrument.</p><p>She rolls it around for a moment before halting on the spot right between Eddie's hip bones. She blinks at the screen only she can see at the moment before letting out a small "oh," which keys both men into the fact that she looks surprised.</p><p>"What's up, Doc? Yah find that condom I lost last week?" Richie uses his best bugs bunny impression while locking eyes with Eddie telling him not to freak out with the single look.</p><p>"Well, it's not a condom." Dr. Taylor replies, turning the monitor of the ultrasound to them. At the same time, Eddie's thought starts to spiral out into "what if I can't conceive?" and "what if my uterus is uninhabitable, like the desert?" before being pulled from those thoughts as Richie's small gasp.</p><p>Right, where Dr. Taylor was holding the wand was a small kidney bean-shaped blob with pulsing in its center.  Eddie can't figure out what he is looking at for a moment. Richie beats him to speaking like always.</p><p>"Is that… Dr. T. Please, for the love of the Muppets, tell me that is what it looks like and not just the baked bean I hid in there yesterday."</p><p>If Eddie weren't slack-jawed, he'd be wringing Richie's neck for that comment. He is speechless. His hand suddenly wants to lay right where the ultrasound tool was still pressed against him. He let his eyes drop to the spot, then reach Dr. Taylor's smiling face and getting the answer he needed before she said a word.</p><p>"Congratulations, guys. It doesn't look like you need fertility after all. I'd say you're roughly six weeks along. Maybe even seven. Though this does change the course of our visit from here on out but… do you want pictures? I know it is early, but."</p><p>"Of course, we want pictures." Eddie finds himself responding even though his mind is still frozen on the small bundle pulsing on the screen.</p><p>Dr. Taylor smiles at them again as she snaps some shots of the growing fetus.</p><p>"Okay, boys, let's get the rest of this over with so you two can celebrate. Alcohol is off the table, though. You hear me." Richie and Eddie both know that she is joking with them.</p><p>After another long period, all of Eddie's prenatal appointments are booked as well as ultrasounds and everything else they could need to keep an eye on. It isn't until they get back to the car that Eddie lets himself breakdown.</p><p>"Fuck, Rich. I. Shit. We're gonna be. Richie, you dick!" Eddie flies through shock, panic, and finally, anger. Eddie looks like he is ready to start a shouting match in the parking lot of the gynecologist's office, but Richie catches his lips with his own before the shorter man can start. Letting his hands rest on either side of Eddie's face caressing the soft hollows of Eddie's cheeks.</p><p>They stay like that for only a few moments before Richie pulls away just enough to rest his forehead against Eddie's own. The grin on his face is stupid. Large and goofy. The pure joy that radiated out of it made all of the anger Eddie has to fall from him.</p><p>"I'm still mad. Seven weeks, seriously? Fuck. That means that time at Bill and Mike's… We can never tell them. Never Rich. Oh my god. I drank last week! Fuck and the week before! Could you not have just waited another month to get me pregnant? Now I have to re-write my spreadsheets! Hours of work, Richie! Hours!" Eddie rattles off all the ways Richie has thrown a cog in his pregnancy plans, but Richie can only stupid grin at him.</p><p>"You wanna drop our baked bean in the group chat, or is it too soon?" Richie asks, completely ignoring all the words that Eddie had just thrown out at him.</p><p>"We are not calling our child a baked bean Rich!" Eddie's face flushes once again with mock annoyance.</p><p>"Well, you might not be, but I am. At least until I have better food to relate them too" The very thought of Richie relating their child to food for the next nine months makes Eddie nauseous, so he chooses to ignore the comment.</p><p>"And not until we get home. I wanna look at them first. And maybe cuddle. And just maybe suck your stupid dick that ruined my spreadsheets." Eddie laces his hand with Richie's looking at his husband with slightly lidded lashes before getting too embarrassed and finding something outside the car to stare at.</p><p>"Oh baby, if that's on the table, I can think of some other sheets we can ruin," Richie replies, never missing a beat. His grin is gaining just a fraction more to it as he thinks about their impromptu plans for the night.</p><p>"God, I hate you. Take me home." Eddie presses the hand that isn't holding Richie's to his face in a last-ditch effort to remember why he loved and married the man next to him.</p><p>"Anything for you papa Eds," and Eddie can tell that Richie means it. Today might not have been what he thought it would be, but it turned out to be better. Soon, their family will grow by one, and Eddie is excited to start a family with his stupid husband.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>